ONE STEP CLOSER TO YOU::
by Mizukiharu
Summary: Satu langkah semakin dekat dengan mu, setiap langkah itu juga yang membawaku perlahan megetahui semua tentang dirimu. KyuMin fict/ BL/ DLDR*
1. Chapter 1

**::ONE STEP CLOSER TO YOU::**

**Main cast:**  
Cho Kyuhyun (19 y.o)  
Lee Sungmin (21 y.o)  
*and other

**Summary:**  
Satu langkah semakin dekat dengan mu, setiap langkah itu juga yang membawaku perlahan megetahui semua tentang dirimu.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 5 sore,jalanan kota Seoul kembali dipadati dengan berbagai macam kendaraan yang hendak pulang ke rumah masing-masing untuk melepas penat setelah hampir setengah hari bekerja. Begitu juga dengan trotoar dipinggir jalan yang dipadati dengan para pejalan kaki.

"Lelah sekali…" dengus salah seorang pemuda yang nampak memelankan langkahnya. Pemuda itu berperwakan manis sekali dengan pakaian yang dirasa sangat cocok dipakai olehnya, serta kamera DSLR yang menggantung di lehernya.

"Tidak boleh mengeluh Lee Sungmin, kau pasti bisa" ujar pemuda itu menyemangati dirinya. Lee Sungmin adalah nama dari pemuda itu.

Sungmin pun memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu halte yang kebetulan ia jumpai di tengah perjalanannya. Namun bukan untuk menunggu bus, tapi ia hanya sekedar duduk sembari melihat hasil jepretan dengan kamera kesayangannya.

Sesekali Sungmin tersenyum puas melihat beberapa foto, sambil mengayunkan kakinya kecil, Sungmin cukup bangga dengan bakat yang dirinya miliki. Tertarik di bidang fotografi membuat pemuda kelahiran 1 januari itu lebih giat untuk mengembangkan lagi, dan hingga ia bekerja di salah satu perusahaan yang mempekerjakannya di bagian desain grafis, memang tidak ada hubungannya dengan bakat yang Sungmin miliki, tapi bukan berarti itu menjadi penghalang baginya. Sudah banyak sekali karya nya yang dipamerkan di berbagai pameran foto dan meraih banyak pernghargaan atas karya yang ia hasilkan.

Setelah puas melihat-lihat hasil fotonya Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya pulang ke rumah.

Bruk!

"Ahhh jatuh lagi" dengus seseorang ketika tubuhnya bertabrakan dengan tubuh Sungmin. Pemuda dengan foxy eyes itu terkejut ketika barang bawaan orang tersebut jatuh berhamburan ke tanah. Dengan cekatan ia mengambil kembali barang-barang tersebut dan memasukannya ke kantung plastik yang berada di dekatnya.

"Ini, maaf ya" ujar Sungmin sambil menyerahkan barang milik orang yang telah ia tabrak.

Namun orang itu tidak bergeming dan malah menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Kenapa tidak diambil?" Sungmin merasa risih dengan tatapan pria di depannya itu.

"Kau menjatuhkan nya lagi" ujar orang itu

"Aku hanya menjatuhkannya sekali, dan kupungut kembali" Sungmin melakukan pembelaan.

"Ini yang kedua kali, tapi dengan orang yang berbeda"

Sungmin memutar kedua bola matanya dengan jengah, "Lalu mau mu apa? Aku sudah memungutnya dan mengatakan maaf padamu"

Orang itupun memutuskan untuk mengambil kantung plastik miliknya dari tangan Sungmin dan pergi begitu saja tanpa membalas permintaan maaf Sungmin.

"Apa-apaan dia itu? aku sudah berbaik hati meminta maaf, bahkan tadi sepertinya dia yang berjalan dengan terburu-buru" gerutu Sungmin.

.

.

~000oo00~

.

.

"Ini bagus atau tidak?" tanya Sungmin pada salah satu sahabatnya yang berkunjung ke rumahnya.

"Semuanya bagus, hyung"

"Hae.."

"Hm?"

"Aku hanya merasa bosan"

"Kenapa, hyung?"

"Hidup ku terasa begitu membosankan, bangun pagi untuk bekerja dan jika ada waktu luang aku akan pergi memotret apapun dan kemudian mencetaknya. Makan 3 kali sehari dan menonton tayangan di televise. Hidup ku sama sekali tidak bewarna"

Donghae, sahabat terdekat Sungmin merasa sedikit iba. Memang Donghae baru berkenalan dengan Sungmin tiga bulan yang lalu, Donghae merasa sangat nyaman jika berada dengan pemuda yang jarak umurnya hanya 2 bulan lebih muda dari nya itu. Donghae sempat berfikir bahwa Sungmin adalah seorang wanita cantik, tapi setelah perlahan dijelaskan oleh Sungmin bahwa ia lelaki sejak lahir barulah Donghae percaya.

Sejak mengenal lebih dalam kehidupan sahabatnya itu, Donghae memang merasa hidup Sungmin terlalu membosankan, tidak ada motivasi selain dari kedua orang tuanya yang menetap di Jepang, Sungmin tinggal sendiri dengan segala kesendiriannya yang begitu membosankan.

"Cari pacar, hyung"

"Mwo?"

"Katanya hidup hyung membosankan, jadi apa salahnya untuk mencari pacar. Tapi aku sanksi kau mendapat pacar seorang wanita, karena para wanita pasti mengira dirinya penyuka sesama jenis bila berpacaran dengan mu"

Plak!

Ucapan hebat Donghae itu berhadiah pukulan telak di kepalanya. Sungmin mendengus kesal, saran sahabatnya sama sekali tidak membantu dalam masalahnya.

"Lalu yang kau maksud aku harus berpacaran dengan namja, begitu?"

Donghae mengangguk polos.

"Ya! Aku masih tertarik dengan wanita bahkan di dalam kamar ku banyak sekali majalah-majalah wanita dewasa yang ku koleksi" sembur Sungmin

"Ya terserah kau sajalah, hyung. Ngomong-ngomong aku lapar, bisa masakan sesuatu untuk ku?"

"Minta saja pada pacar lelaki mu itu" balas Sungmin dan berlalu menuju kamarnya.

"Tapi kan Eunhyuk tidak bisa masak" dan pada akhirnya Donghae hanya bisa pasrah menahan rasa laparnya. Siapa suruh membuat mood seorang Lee Sungmin menjadi buruk.

.

.

~000oo000~

.

.

"Wah.. Kyuhyun benar-benar hebat melukisnya" pemuda bernama Kyuhyun itu tersenyum puas mendengar pujian yang terlontar dari bibi nya.

"Benarkah jung ahjumma? Coba tebak apa yang sedang kulukis"

Jung ahjumma memasang pose berfikirnya, "Ini appa mu, eomma mu, dan si tampan ini kufikir adalah dirimu, Kyuhyun-ah. Apa ahjumma benar"

Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat, "Aku memang sedang ingin melukis mereka"

"Tapi kenapa tidak ada Siwon?"

Sontak sinar mata yang semulanya Kyuhyun pancarkan mulai meredup, tatapan kebencian ia layangkan ketika mendengar nama itu kembali, "Siwon hyung tidak pantas ku lukis karena dia bukan lagi bagian dari keluarga ku"

"Ahjumma mengerti Kyuhyun-ah, maaf telah membuat mu mengingat nama itu"

"Tidak apa-apa, ahjumma.. aku lapar"

Jung ahjumma kembali tersenyum, "Baiklah sepertinya tuan pelukis ini sudah mulai lapar ternyata, ahjumma telah memasakan sesuatu yang special untuk keponakan ku tercinta"

"Ahjumma" panggil Kyuhyun di sela-sela aktifitas makan siangnya.

"Apa sayang?"

"Aku ingin sekolah"

Jung ahjumma tertegun, ia sudah berkai-kali mendengar permintaan Kyuhyun itu. Bukan.. bukan karena Jung ahjumma tidak mampu secara ekonomi untuk membiayai sekolah Kyuhyun, bahkan Jung ahjumma adalah pemilik restaurant mewah yang lokasinya terletak di gangnam yang diketahui sebagai pusat segala kemewahan Korea Selatan. Ada alasan lain yang membuatnya urung untuk menyekolahkan Kyuhyun layaknya remaja seusianya.

"Aku tidak suka diajar Nuna Hwang.." ujar Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kyuhyun-ah dengarkan ahjumma. Untuk sementara kau sekolahnya di rumah, ahjumma akan memikirkannya kembali"

"Tapi Ahjumma janji kan?" Jung ahjumma mengangguk pelan.

"Yess… terimakasih ahjumma ku yang paling cantik sedunia"

Chup!

Itulah kebiasaan Kyuhyun sejak 8 tahun lalu, menciumnya ketika keinginannya dituruti, walaupun hanya sekedar janji yang belum tentu akan ditepati Kyuhyun cukup senang melihatnya.

"Sekarang umur ku berapa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Jung ahjumma tertawa kecil, "19 tahun, Kyu"

"Kalau begitu aku sekolah nya seperti apa?"

"Kau mestinya sudah kuliah"

Kyuhyun tertegun, "Kuliah itu seperti apa?"

"Seperti hyung mu tetapi kau di semester yang lebih rendah darinya"

Kyuhyun mendelik tidak suka mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Jung ahjumma, "Berhenti menyebut nama itu, aku benci Jung ahjumma" Kyuhyun meninggalkan meja makan dengan makan siang yang belum ia habiskan. Sementara itu Jung ahjumma hanya bisa menghela nafas dan setelahnya mengambil ponsel yang ada di dekatnya dan menghubungi salah satu nomor.

"Dokter Im, aku sudah berulang kali mencoba memancing dengan nama hyungnya di setiap situasi berbeda tapi reaksinya tetap sama, Kyuhyun akan marah dan mengunci pintu selama seharian penuh dan akan kembali seperti biasa keesokan harinya"

"Tenang ibu Jung, saya sedang melakukan beberapa penelitian untuk menemukan cara yang tepat, sementara pakai saja cara seperti itu dulu untuk melatih otaknya mendengar nama hyung nya, yang saya takutkan ketika cara itu mendadak diberhentikan akan berdampak semakin buruk pada kondisi psikologi nya"

"Baiklah dokter Im, saya mempercayakan semua pada anda. Biar bagaimanapun juga, keponakan ku harus sembuh"

"Akan saya usahakan"

.

.

"Jung ahjumma menyebalkan, aku tidak suka… aku tidak suka" Kyuhyun melangkah menuju meja belajarnya dan mengeluarkan seluruh benda yang ia beli di toko alat lukis langganannya.

Kyuhyun meniup butiran pasir yang menyangkut di barang-baranya, "Coba saja tidak jatuh, pasti tidak akan kotor, menyebalkan sekali orang itu"

Setelah mempersiapkan semua alat yang ia butuhkan, Kyuhyun kembali dengan aktifitas biasa yang ia lakukan, melukis apapun yang ia fikirkan. Tetapi kali ini berbeda, masih dengan suasana hari yang buruk akan menyulitkannya menemukan objek apa yang akan ia lukis. Kyuhyun terus berfikir tanpa jera setidaknya cat air yang telah ia siapkan itu tidak terbuang sia-sia.

"Ahhh melukis orang itu saja" Kyuhyun mulai melukis di atas kanvas dan sesekalo terkikik kecil.

.

.

* * *

**-ToBeContinued-**

* * *

Haiiiii….. entah lagi kerasukan apa sehingga saya menerbitkan cerita super absurd seperti ini -_-

Gara2 nya sih denger lagu Kyuhyun yang because it's you itu. neoraso~~~ *udah Cuma bisa itu doank. Udah bisa nebak jalan ceritanya gak?

vampir halskette nya di pending dulu ya, next chap nya sih udah ada tapi belum ada kelanjutan

Last~~~ minta tanggapan donk untuk chap 1 nya.. *kedipcantik

Vampire halskette nya tetep dilanjut kok.. ^^

SEE YOU AT NEXT CHAP


	2. Chapter 2

ONE STEP CLOSER TO YOU  
:: Chapter 2 ::

Saat semua orang menikmati sarapannya di pagi hari yang sangat cerah ini, Sungmin malah meringkuk menyemuti tubuhnya dengan selimut hangat sembari terus memegangi perut bagian bawahnya yang terasa sangat sakit.

"Sial… ini sakithh" tidak ada gunanya juga terus mengumpat, yang ada hanya rasa sakit itu terus menyerang perutnya.

"Hhh..hh..hh.." dengan nafas yang tersengal sengal, Sungmin turun dari tempat tidurnya dan melangkah tertatih menuju rak penyimpanan obat-obatan yang terletak di ruang tengah rumahnya.

Tinggal seorang diri memang menyulitkan dirinya untuk meminta bantuan ketika sedang dalam keadaan darurat seperti tadi. Sungmin bukanlah seorang anak yatim piatu, ia hanya ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi manusia yang mandiri, tidakkah ia melupakan bahwa manusia terlahir menjadi makhluk sosial yang pastinya perlu dan bergantung pada orang lain di sekitarnya?

Segelas air putih telah diminumnya dan sangat membantu meredakan sakit di perut bagian bawahnya. Kemudian namja manis itu sedikit melirik jam dinding. "Hahhh syukurlah aku tidak terlambat" ia pun segera mengambil handuk dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Tanggung jawab nya untuk bekerja adalah yang nomor satu untuk seorang Lee Sungmin.

.

.

~000oo000~

.

.

"Ahjumma aku pergi dulu"

"Tunggu Kyu"

Kyuhyun menghentikan pergerakannya yang hendak membuka pintu ketika suara sang bibi menggema dari dapur.

"Sepagi ini kau ingin pergi?"

"Tidak ada situasi yang paling baik selain di pagi hari" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Obatmu" Jung ahjumma menyerahkan kotak kecil dan Kyuhyun menerimanya dengan senyum.

.

.

Tempat tujuan Kyuhyun hanya satu, yaitu sebuah sanggar kecil yang terletak di pusat kota Seoul, sanggar itu adalah sanggar khusus pelukis, letaknya sangat strategis dan indah ketika menginjakan kaki di sana, pemilihan lokasi yang tepat di tengah-tengah hamparan bunga yang luas, sangat jarang menemukan tempat seperti ini di kota sepadat Seoul.

Sepi.. satu kata yang mewakili tempat itu. Bukan karena sanggar kecil itu tidak pernah dipakai, hanya saja tempat itu akan beroperasi sekitar jam 4 sore nanti dan Kyuhyun memilih datang di pagi hari karena suasana yang sunyi membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang untuk melukis.

"Selalu sepi dan aku suka itu" Kyuhyun bergumam sendiri menikmati suasana tersebut, jemarinya dengan lincah mengayunkan kuas miliknya untuk membuat suatu karya baru buatannya.

Setelah cukup lama berkutat dengan aktivitas melukisnya, Kyuhyun merasa tenggorokan nya mulai mengering, ia pun bergegas untuk mencari kedai kecil langganannya yang tak jauh dari lokasi sanggar.

"Shin Ahjussi.. seperti biasaaaaa" teriaknya lantang di dalam kedai yang terlihat belum terlalu ramai pengunjung.

Pemilik kedai tersebut nampak tersenyum melihat kehadiran Kyuhyun, ia memang sudah hafal ketika Kyuhyun datang pada jam seperti ini maka segelas caffe latte hangatlah yang diminta pemuda jangkung itu. "Ini untuk bocah penurut seperti mu" Shin ahjussi menyerahkan segelas caffe latte hangat dengan asapnya yang membumbung ke udara.

"Ini karya baruku" Kyuhyun menyerahkan hasil lukisannya pada Shin ahjussi. Sudah sejak lama Kyuhyun menggunakan cara seperti ini, jika pengunjung lain akan membayar pesanannya dengan uang maka Kyuhyun membayar pesanannya dengan lukisan yang ia buat. Shin ahjussi nampak sangat senang dan cukup terbantu karena setiap lukisan yang Kyuhyun berikan padanya akan diberikan frame yang cantik dan dipajang di kedai kecilnya, banyak pengunjung kedainya yang berdecak kagum akan keindahan lukisan milik Kyuhyun.

"Ini gambar apa Kyu?"

"Seorang pria cukup manis yang menjatuhkan belanjaan ku kemarin" jawab Kyuhyun singkat sambil menyeruput caffe latte miliknya.

"Pria dengan wajah semanis ini?"

"Kurasa memang pria, ahjussi. Tapi.. aku juga tidak tau karena dia pendek dan manis" Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil ketika mulutnya mengucap kata pendek untuk objek yang ia lukis.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Kyuhyun terdiam dan menatap dalam Shin ahjussi, "Menyukai seseorang itu seperti apa? Apa sama seperti menyukai Jung ahjumma yang selalu setia merawatku sedari kecil?"

"Tentu saja berbeda, Kyu. Kau menyayangi bibi mu karena kau menganggapnya sebagai pengganti orangtuamu, sedangkan ketika nanti kau sudah menemukan orang yang cocok untukmu, maka aka nada rasa tersendiri yang muncul dari dalam dirimu"

Kyuhyun tampak mengerutkan alisnya, kata-kata Shin ahjussi terdengar begitu sulit di telinganya sehingga dirinya sama sekali tidak mengerti akan pembicaraan yang dilakukan oleh pria paruh baya itu.

Seakan mengerti akan gelagat Kyuhyun, Shin ahjussi mengusap pelan bahu Kyuhyun. "Lekaslah sembuh dan kau akan mengerti apa yang ku bicarakan saat ini"

.

.

~000oo000~

.

.

"Tolong berikan ini pada Kyuhyun" ujar pemuda dengan pakaian khas perkantoran lengkap dengan jasnya.

Jung ahjumma menerima bingkisan yang diberikan pemuda itu, "Terima kasih Siwon-ah" ucapnya pada pemuda bernama Siwon yang merupakan keponakannya sekaligus kakak kandung dari Kyuhyun.

"Apa sudah ada perubahan?"

Jung ahjumma menggeleng pelan, "Maafkan aku, Siwon-ah. Kejadian 8 tahun lalu memang sangat fatal bagi kondisi adikmu hingga saat ini"

Siwon menunduk sedih, ia tidak menyangka bahwa adiknya yang dulunya terkenal sebagai manusia paling ketus itu akan berubah sangat jauh menjadi seperti sekarang. Semua hal yang terjadi pada keluarganya tak lepas dari kelalaian dirinya sebagai anak tertua di keluarganya. Mulai dari kematian kedua orangtuanya dan trauma yang dialami Kyuhyun yang berdampak pada kondisi psikologi nya sampai sekarang, membuat adik satu-satunya itu seperti kembali pada masa kanak-kanaknya dalam tubuh dan usia yang semakin dewasa. Semua perubahan itu adalah kesalahan 8 tahun lalu.

"Kibum bagaimana?"

"Tak lama lagi akan kembali dari Cina dan bekerja di tempat impiannya"

.

.

~000oo000~

.

.

"Psst Sungmin-ah"

Sungmin menoleh ketika Donghae memanggil namanya, "Ada apa? Aku sangat sibuk hari ini"

"Kabar yang kudengar ada pegawain baru di kantor ini"

Sungmin tampaknya tertarik dengan berita yang disampaikan Donghae padanya, "Ceritakan apa saja yang kau ketahui"

"Kudengar dalam hitungan bulan pegawai istimewa akan datang"

"Istimewa?"

"Iya, karena pegawai itu adalah anak dari pemilik kantor ini"

Sungmin terkejut hingga tak sadar kursi beroda nya tergeser cukup jauh dari posisi semula, "Berarti kita akan ganti atasan begitu?"

"Tidak, pegawai baru itu akan ditempatkan sama seperti kita"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Donghae menggidikan bahunya, "Aku juga tidak tahu, sudahlah lanjut kerja lagi"

Sungmin mendengus kesal, bukannya tadi Donghae yang mengajaknya larut dalam pembicaraan lalu sekarang setelah dirinya antusias sahabat nya itu malah menyuruhnya untuk bekerja lagi, benar-benar sahabat aneh.

"Argghhh" Sungmin meringis kesakitan ketika perut bagian bawahnya berdenyut hebat, rasa nyeri di pinggulnya sangat amat menyakitkan.

Beberapa pegawai yang tengah sibuk dalam pekerjaannya sontak mendekati Sungmin, "Sungmin-ah kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya salah satu pegawai wanita yang menghampirinya.

Sambil terus memijit perut kanan bawahnya, Sungmin mengangguk pelan. Seperti inilah seorang Lee Sungmin yang akan terus berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja walau pada kenyataannya berbanding terbalik dengan apa yan ia lontarkan.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sering kupergoki seperti ini, hyung. Kenapa tidak kau periksakan ke dokter?"

"Paling hanya kurang makan, Hae. Jangan berlebihan"

Donghae merasa gemas sendiri melihat tingkah sahabat yang lebih tua darinya itu. Sudah berulang kali ia memaksa Sungmin untuk sesekali cek up ke dokter untuk mengetahui keadaan tubuhnya sehat atau tidak. Tapi tanggapan Sungmin sungguh membosankan untuk dirinya.

"Kalau kau sampai terjadi apa-apa, maka orang yang pertama kali ku marahi adalah kau sendiri hyung" Donghae mengancam dengan ekspresi yang ia buat semarah mungkin, tetapi Sungmin malah tertawa kecil menanggapi sikap Donghae yang tak lebih seperti anak kecil menurutnya.

"Kita ke kedai sekitar sini saja" tawar Sungmin mencoba mengajak Donghae berbaikan dengannya.

"Tidak mau!" sergah Donghae.

"Aku yang traktir"

Donghae mendelik kesal, selalu saja ia kalah dengan tawaran yang satu ini. Ditraktir dan mendapat sesuatu dengan gratis adalah hal paling terindah yang pernah ia rasakan selama ini. "Isshh baiklah.. tapi kau tidak boleh protes kalau aku memesan banyak pesanan"

Sungmin menyipitkan matanya dan segera mengambil tasnya, "Kalau uang ku tidak cukup, aku akan menggadaikan mu di kedai itu sebagai jaminannya" kemudian Sungmin pun berlari mendahului Donghae yang nampaknya akan lebih menyimpan amarahnya pada kelinci manis itu.

"Ya!"

.

.

.

"Woahh aku belum pernah ke kedai ini sebelumnya, hyung" Donghae berdecak kagum melihat desain dari kedai yang baru saja ia kunjungi, nuansa klasik dengan dekorasi interior yang tidak terlalu ramai dan menimbulkan kesan elegan di dalamnya.

"Aku juga baru kemarin melihat kedai ini, setidaknya kita bisa beristirahat di sini, daripada harus memesan makanan siap saji terus menerus selama bekerja, toh lokasi nya tak jauh dari kantor"

Donghae mengangguk setuju dan terus melangkah menyusuri tempat duduk dan mencari tempat yang pas untuk nya dan Sungmin.

"Lukisan nya bagus, hyung" Donghae menunjuk deretan lukisan yang terpajang di dinding kedai.

Sungmin nampak mengamati beberapa lukisan yang ditunjuk Donghae, ia tidak berbohong bahwa lukisan-lukisan ini memang sangat menarik dan unik. Tapi ia sedikit keheranan dengan beberapa gambar lukisan itu, Sungmin sama sekali tidak menemukan tema apapun dalam lukisan-lukisan tersebut, terkesan abstrak ketika dipandang dari kejauhan, namun ketika didekati maka kalian akan menemukan jawaban dari rangkaian goresan cat air itu. Jangan ditanyakan Sungmin dapat mengetahui hal itu darimana, apakah kalian lupa dengan hobi Sungmin yang sangat senang memotret. Ya.. paling tidak pelukis dengan fotografi mempunyai suatu kesamaan yaitu sama-sama menyukai gambar-gambar.

"Hai Donghae hyung aku Kyuhyun, senang bertemu dengan mu" Sungmin menyadari bahwa Donghae telah meninggalkannya dan malah asyik mengobrol dengan salah satu pengunjung yang duduk membelakangi posisi berdirinya saat ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajak ku duduk juga" gerutu Sungmin kesal.

"Habisnya kau serius sekali memandangi lukisan itu"

Walaupun begitu Sungmin tetap memilih duduk di samping Donghae, tidak sampai disitu Sungmin dikejutkan dengan sosok yang Donghae ajak bicara di depannya.

"Kau yang kemarin itu?"

Sedangkan sosok yang bernama Kyuhyun itu hanya mengernyitkan dahinya sesaat lalu membulatkan matanya ketika mengingat wajah Sungmin.

"Yang membuat semua barangku kotor dengan tanah"

"Hei, apa kau lupa aku sudah meminta maaf? Kenapa susah sekali sih memaafkan kesalahan orang lain"

Kyuhyun menatap tajam Sungmin, "Untuk apa memaafkan kesalahan orang lain? Tidak ada untungnya untuk ku"

"Tidak sopan sekali" nada bicara Sungmin semakin meninggi.

"Jangan membentakku!"

Sungmin tertawa meremehkan, "Lihat, siapa yang membentak siapa sekarang?"

Donghae hanya memasang tampang bingung, apa hubungannya Sungmin dengan pria yang baru dikenalnya beberapa saat lalu ini.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?"

"Tidak!" jawab Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bersamaan.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut begini?" seorang pria paruh baya menghampiri sumber keributan yang terdengar sampai ke dapurnya.

"Shin ahjussi, orang ini menyebalkan" adu Kyuhyun pada sosok yang ternyata Shin ahjussi itu. Namja berkulit pucat itu mulai menampakan wajah sedihnya lengkap dengan matanya yang mulai berkaca kaca.

Sungmin dan Donghae menatap tidak percaya melihat Kyuhyun yang dikirannya adalah namja pada umumnya, tapi persepsi itu runtuh seketika melihat mata Kyuhyun yang mulai berkaca kaca ketika mengadu pada Shin Ahjussi. Terlihat seperti anak kecil yang mengadu pada orang tuanya karena telah dijahili oleh temannya.

"Cengeng sekali" bisik Donghae. Sungmin menyikut perut Donghae agar sahabatnya itu diam. Sebenarnya juga Sungmin tidak percaya atas sikap Kyuhyun yang jauh dari yang ia bayangkan. Tapi namja yang memiliki pipi chubby itu lebih bisa mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya ketimbang Donghae yang masih memasang ekspresi melongo yang tidak enak dipandang.

"Ahjussi dia.. dia yang menganggu ku"

"Mianhamnida ahjussi bukan maksud_

"Apa? Kau membentaku ku tadi" Kyuhyun dengan cepat memotong pembicaraan Sungmin.

"Sudahlah nak.. aku tahu, maafkan sikap Kyuhyun yang mengganggu kenyamanan anda"

Deg

Sungmin terdiam ketika sepasang mata itu seperti menusuk dirinya. Kyuhyun menatapnya sejenak dengan tatapan yang bisa dikatakan kurang bersahabat. Tetapi anehnya, Sungmin malah seperti mengikuti pandangan Kyuhyun dan semakin jatuh jauh kedalam manik coklat milik namja berambut brunette itu.

"Jangan memandang ku seperti itu. menjijikan" Sungmin terkejut mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Serendah itu kah dirinya sampai sampai Kyuhyun mengatakan nya menjijikan. Salahkan tatapan mata Kyuhyun yang seolah menuntun Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun-ah jangan seperti itu, ahjussi antarkan kau pulang ya" dengan sedikit usaha, Shin ahjussi akhirnya berhasil membujuk Kyuhyun untuk meninggalkan kedai dan tentu saja ditemani olehnya, karena Shin ahjussi khawatir melepas Kyuhyun sendiri. Bisa-bisa ia menimbulkan hal yang tidak diinginkan jika dibiarkan berjalan seorang diri. "Sekali lagi saya minta maaf akan ketidaknyamanan anda" Shin ahjussi membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Ahh.. jangan seperti itu ahjussi, tidak masalah kami bisa memaklumi itu" meskipun masih penasaran dengan sosok bernama Kyuhyun itu, Sungmin memilih untuk membuang jauh-jauh perasaan yang menjanggal itu.

Dan setelah sosok Kyuhyun itu menghilang dari pandangannya, sorot mata Sungmin berubah seakan memperlihatkan ketidakrelaan akan perpisahan itu.

"Kau menyukai namja aneh tadi" celetuk Donghae

"Apa?"

"Kau menyukainya" ulang Donghae.

"Sekali lagi kau berkata seperti itu maka tawaran ku untuk mentraktir mu lenyap, Hae"

Donghae tertawa konyol melihat tingkah Sungmin, sebodoh-bodohnya Donghae, ia tidak pernah salah untuk menilai orang. Bukankah dirinya penyuka sesama jenis juga? Tak ingatkah ada seorang namja jauh di sana yang sudah berhasil merebut hatinya. Tidak mungkin perkiraannya meleset ketika gelagat Sungmin bertemu denga namja bernama Kyuhyun. Meskipun menampik dengan sekeras apapun, toh bahasa tubuh Sungmin yang berbicara dan Donghae sangat tahu itu.

.

.

~000oo00~

.

.

"Ayolah makan, Kyu. Kau belum memakan sama sekali makanan mu" Bibi Jung susah payah membujuk Kyuhyun untuk makan siang karena semenjak ia pulang tadi pagi, Kyuhyun memilih untuk mengurung dirinya di kamar tanpa mau keluar. Sosok itu terus saja duduk di kursinya yang berada dekat dengan jendela kamarnya.

"Dia menyebalkan." Kyuhyun terus menggerutu. "Ahjumma tidak tau kalau dia begitu menyebalkan" lanjutnya.

"Lupakan hal itu, Kyu. Dan sekarang makanlah"

Kyuhyun menepis sendok yang berada di depannya sehingga membuat sendok itu terpelanting dan isinya pun berhamburan.

Bibi jung tidak bisa memarahi Kyuhyun karena memang tidak bisa. Sosok paruh baya itu memilih memunguti makanan Kyuhyun yang berhamburan di lantai. Kyuhyun menatap sendu sang bibi, ia sebenarnya tidak tega melakukan seperti itu. Tetapi seakan mendapat dorongan dalam dirinya yang membuatnya menepis makanan dari bibi nya.

"Maafkan aku, ahjumma" terdengar begitu tulus dan penuh penyesalan. Jung ahjumma hanya tersenyum dan mengelus pelan kepala Kyuhyun.

"Ini bukan salah mu."

"Dia membuat kesalahan dan meminta maaf pada ku, seperti hyung yang membuat kesalahan pada keluarganya sendiri lalu bersikeras untuk minta maaf. Dia membentak ku seperti appa yang membentak hyung" suara Kyuhyun terdengar sangat lirih sehingga membuat Jung ahjumma memeluk tubuh tegap itu dan mengelus pelan punggung Kyuhyun. Sungguh ini lebih menyedihkan, ia lebih memilih melihat Kyuhyun marah daripada melihat Kyuhyun yang seperti ini. Memaksanya untuk mengingat peristiwa kelam hidupnya.

"Aku sangat membenci nya dan membenci hyung"

"Dengarkan ahjumma, Kyu" Jung ahjumma menangkup wajah Kyuhyun sehingga menatapnya. Sorot mata Kyuhyun sangat polos memperlihatkan ada setitik tatapan kedewasaan di dalam sana, tetapi titik itu masih berupa titik, selebihnya Kyuhyun hanya terperangkap dalam keterpurukan masa lalunya yang membuat tingkah Kyuhyun tak lebih seperti anak kecil dan membuat titik kedewasaan itu sangat susah untuk menguasai diri Kyuhyun.

"Hyung sangat menyayangi mu, menyangi eomma dan appa mu. Jangan membencinya"

"Dia yang membuat semuanya. Hubungan menjijikan yang dijalin bersama namja itu awal dari semua keterpurukan itu. Siwon hyung patut untuk mendapat balasan seperti ini" Kyuhyun memberontak setiap ia harus menyebut nama hyungnya.

'Semua butuh proses' Jung ahjumma mencoba menyemangati dirinya.

.

.

.

~000oo000~

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, Sungmin lebih memilih untuk meluangkan waktu istirahatnya di kedai kecil itu. walaupun kesan pertama memang sangat tidak baik, tapi Sungmin menemukan kenyamanan di tempat ini, bedanya namja manis itu tidak mengajak Donghae yang lebih memilih melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Kesini lagi?" suara yang terdengar meremehkan itu membuat Sungmin mendelik kesal. Bagai sudah hafal, ia tidak perlu melihat siapa sosok itu dan dapat memastikan suara itu adalah milik namja aneh yang setiap pertemuannya akan memunculkan masalah baru padanya.

"Jangan mengajak ku untuk berdebat dengan mu, nikmatilah hari-hari mu dan aku akan menikmati hari-hari ku" Sungmin memilih mengacuhkan Kyuhyun.

Tuk!

Gumpalan kertas itu tepat mengenai kepalanya. Sungmin sudah tidak tahan, ia hanya berniat untuk menenangkan pikirannya tetapi kenapa namja aneh itu sangat mengganggunya.

"Kau.. aa.. akkhhh" Sungmin memekik kesakitan ketika rasa sakit itu kembali menyerang nya. Keseimbangan Sungmin pun runtuh dan ia bersimpuh di depan Kyuhyun sambil terus mengerang kesakitan di perut bawahnya.

"Sakithh.. hhh.. hh"

Kyuhyun membeku, tubuhnya bergetar ketika melihat Sungmin mengerang seperti itu. Matanya bergerak gelisah.'Kumohon jangan lagi.. kumohon' batinnya mengerang. Sungguh pemandangan seperti ini membuat jiwanya seakan memberontak.

"Tolong akuhh.. sakithh..akhhh" semuanya gelap, Sungmin yang memang telah pasrah dengan apa yang terjadi memilih untuk mengikuti permainan tubuhnya yang melemas dan perlahan semunya gelap.

Kyuhyun menggendong sosok Sungmin yang tak berdaya itu. Ia berlari kalut keluar kedai. Shin ahjussi yang melihat itu segera mengejar mengikuti Kyuhyun.

"Kumohon tolong dia" lirih Kyuhyun sambil menggendong Sungmin yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Langkah kakinya membawanya untuk memasuki klinik yang tak jauh dari kedai.

.

.

.

* * *

-**ToBeContinued-**

* * *

Yoshh chap 2 update ^^

Gak ada yg nungguin ya? Ya udah deh gak apa-apa *pundung

Pada nanya kyu kenapa ya? Kyu kenapa hayoooooo…

**Thanks to:**  
ayyu annisa 1, abilhikmah, Kim Yong Neul, Park Heeni, may moon 581, ryesungminkyu18, elfsissy701, Bunnyming1186, Zen Liu, ovallea, 5351, Guest, Cho MeiHwa, fitri, TiffyTiffanyLee, Bluepink *hugkissbow buat kalian semua ^^

SEE YOU AT NEXT CHAP~


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

**ONE STEP CLOSER TO YOU**  
**:: Chapter 3 ::**

"Apakah anda keluarga Sungmin-ssi?" seorang pria paruh baya berjas putih keluar dari ruang perawatan, bisa dilihat bahwa pria tersebut adalah dokter yang menangani Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang tadinya terduduk di ruang tunggu pasien kini berdiri menghadap sang dokter. Ia kebingungan menjawab pertanyaan dokter itu. Memangnya harus ia mengaku sebagai anggota keluarga Sungmin?

"Aku.. aku temannya" entah keinginan siapa, Kyuhyun mengaku sebagai teman Sungmin.

Dokter itupun melepas kacamatanya, "Kalau begitu, mari ikut ke ruangan saya"

Kyuhyun berjalan takut ketika melewati koridor rumah sakit. 8 tahun lalu adalah terakhir kalinya ia menginjakan kaki di tempat laknat ini. Tempat ini juga yang membimbingnya untuk menghadapi kenyataan bahwa ia harus kehilangan dua orang yang sangat ia sayangi di dunia ini. Dan kali ini Lee Sungmin adalah satu-satunya orang yang membangunkan memori Kyuhyun yang telah lama tertidur selama 8 tahun lamanya.

Setelah sampai di ruangan dokter tersebut, Kyuhyun segera mendudukan dirinya. Mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan yang serba putih dan lengkap dengan aroma obat yang menyengat hidung.

"Dia pasti selamat kan?"

"Ini sangat terlambat" tutur dokter itu misterius, raut wajahnya seperti memendam kekecewaan.

"Aku tidak mengerti" balas Kyuhyun gusar.

"Sungmin-ssi, ginjal kanannya terancam tidak berfungsi. Dan tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa ginjal kirinya juga akan seperti itu mengingat ginjal kirinya juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda yang sama"

'Nyonya Cho tidak akan bisa diselamatkan lagi, kedua ginjalnya tidak berfungsi dan ditambah dengan tekanan di dalam kehidupannya. Saya minta maaf, karena tidak berhasil menyelamatkan nyawanya'

Seperti ditarik pada kejadian itu, tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar. Bola matanya bergerak gelisah, semua terasa sama seperti pada kejadian itu. Kyuhyun seperti dipaksa tertarik pada peristiwa mengerikan itu.

"Anda baik-baik saja" suara dokter itu menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari semua pikirannya yang telah melayang kemana-mana.

"Apa dia akan mati seperti eomma ku?"

"Apa eomma mu juga mengidap penyakit kerusakan ginjal?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Sama seperti dia.. aku.. aku tidak tahu tapi rasanya sangat menyakitkan ketika harus seperti ini lagi."

Dokter itu mengira bahwa Kyuhyun adalah sahabat lama Sungmin. Jadi wajar jika ekspresi ketakutan yang ditunjukan Kyuhyun adalah ekspresi seorang sahabat yang tidak rela sahabatnya meninggalkannya. Sekali lagi, itu hanyalah perkiraan sang dokter yang tidak tahu bahwa Kyuhyun tidak mengenal Sungmin sama sekali.

"Dokter.."

Sang dokter yang bermarga Park itu menoleh, "Iya?"

"Selamatkan dia, tolong selamatkan dia"

.

.

.

~000oo000~

.

.

.

"Mana Sungmin hyung?"

Donghae mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kedai kecil yang kemarin ia kunjungi dengan Sungmin. Ia kesana bukan untuk beristirahat, tetapi mencari Sungmin yang sosok nya tidak terlihat semenjak jam isitirahat berakhir. Bahkan sebentar lagi jam kantor akan habis, tapi Sungmin tak kunjung menampakan dirinya di kantor.

Perasaan khawatir mulai menyelimuti namja Lee itu, sekelebat ketakutan menyergapnya, bayang-bayang wajah Sungmin yang mengerang kesakitan seperti kemarin tiba-tiba menghantui dirinya.

'Bagaimana kalau Sungmin hyung pingsan di jalan, lalu para preman jalanan mengambilnya dan_'

Pikiran negative pun tak ia hindari. Bukan tidak mungkin di kota sibuk seperti Seoul, segala macam kejahatan bisa terjadi. Ditambah wajah Sungmin yang manis dapat menambah kemungkinan hal buruk terjadi pada hyungnya.

"Apa anda yang kemarin datang kemari bersama teman mu yang manis itu?" pria paruh baya itu menhampiri Donghae.

Masih dalam raut khawatirnya Donghae mengangguk pelan, "Apa ahjussi melihat teman saya?"

"Dia pingsan beberapa jam yang lalu dan Kyuhyun membawanya ke klinik yang tak jauh darisini."

"Kyuhyun?" tanpa pikir panjang, Donghae langsung melesat mencari klinik yang diberitahu oleh Shin ahjussi padanya.

.

.

.

~000oo000~

.

.

.

"Saya memiliki keoptimisan akan kondisi Kyuhyun yang bisa seperti semula"

Siwon menatap terkejut psikiater di hadapannya. "Anda yakin itu?"

"Trauma memang tidak segampang menyembuhkan penyakit pada umumnya. Tekanan batin akan peristiwa masa lalu yang tidak siap diterimanya membuat jiwa Kyuhyun sangat sulit untuk mendapatkan penyembuhan. Ditambah ia melihat sendiri peristiwa di mana kau bercumbu dengan seorang pria dan menyaksikan detik-detik kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa ayah mu. Lalu tak lama berselang ibu mu juga meninggal akibat beban pikiran dan penyakit kerusakan ginjalnya. Saya juga sangat sedih mendengar penuturan mu waktu itu."

Siwon menunduk sedih. Sampai sekarang, ia tidak pernah memaafkan dirinya yang telah tega merusak kehidupan keluarga nya yang bahagia. Tapi Siwon juga tidak pernah berfikiran untuk menyesali bahwa dirinya mempunyai kekasih yang sama sepertinya yaitu seorang laki-laki. Kim Kibum adalah pria manis dan baik hati yang berhasil membuat pusat perhatian Siwon tertuju padanya. Cinta tidak mungkin bisa disalahkan dalam hal ini.

Walaupun pernah terbesit dalam benaknya untuk mengakhiri hubungan terlarangnya dengan Kibum, tapi perasaan itu ditepis nya jauh-jauh. Karena Cinta nyatanya lebih besar ketimbang ego, walaupun itu berakibat fatal bagi keluarganya.

"Tunggu sampai Kyuhyun merasakan hal yang sama seperti mu"

Siwon mengernyit tak paham akan maksud psikiater tersebut. "Maksud anda?"

"Tunggu sampai Kyuhyun merasakan sama seperti apa yang kau rasakan 8 tahun lalu. Maka perlahan jiwa Kyuhyun akan bereaksi terhadap hal-hal yang pernah terjadi dalam kehidupan masa lalunya. Maka darisitulah saya akan mulai mengambil tindakan terapi pemulihan mental"

Siwon bukan penyuka sesama jenis. Hanya saja ia menyimpang karena Kibum hadir dalam kehidupannya. Ditanya bahwa ia menyukai pria selain Kibum, maka akan ditolak dengan keras oleh direktur perusahaan Cho group itu.

.

.

.

~0000ooo000~

.

.

.

"Park Ahjussi?" Kibum menghampiri salah seorang yang telah menunggunya di pintu kedatangan internasional bandara incheon.

Pria paruh baya itu menurunkan papan nama yang berisi nama tamunya yaitu Kim Kibum lalu membungkuk hormat pada anak atasannya itu. "Mari saya antarkan ke apartemen anda, tuan"

Kibum mengikuti langkah pria itu sambil melihat lihat keadaan sekitar, melepas rindu pada tempat kelahirannya.

Ketika asyik berjalan, ia hampir saja terlupa akan sesuatu. Dengan cepat ia merogoh saku mantelnya dan meraih benda persegi panjang dari dalamnya.

'_Aku telah sampai di Seoul, temui aku di apartemen ku jika kau sempat'_

Setelah menekan tombol send' ia kembali memasukannya ke dalam sakunya dan memasuki mobilyang telah disiapkan Park ahjussi untuknya.

.

.

.

"Dimana Sungmin" sosok itu berlari tergesa-gesa menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih setia terduduk di kursi pengunjung rumah sakit. Tatapan mata pria itu kosong, teriakan Donghae tak digubrisnya sama sekali. Sesekali ia meremas tangannya sendiri, merasakan getaran di sana ketika mengingat kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia merasakan ketika nafas Sungmin tersendat sendat sambil merintih lalu kemudian tak sadarkan diri tepat dihadapannya, dan itu membuat batinnya kembali terguncang.

"Kyuhyun-ah tolong jawab aku" Donghae mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun agar merespon perkataannya.

Kyuhyun menoleh dan menatap Donghae dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan. Ia tidak berbicara sama sekali, membuat Donghae semakin bingung dan panik. Tanpa menunggu penjelasan Kyuhyun, Donghae pun bergegas untuk membuka pintu kamar dimana Sungmin dirawat.

"Jangan buka pintu itu!" suara Kyuhyun pun akhirnya terdengar juga. Donghae kembali duduk di samping Kyuhyun dengan beribu pertanyaan di dalam kepalanya.

"Tolong jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Sungmin? kenapa dia bisa pingsan?"

"Jangan tanyakan apapun…. Jangan tanyakan apapun.. apapun itu, tolong jangan. Aku tidak ingin tau" Kyuhyun terus meracau dengan tatapan kosongnya. Ia memang tidak memberontak tetapi Donghae sangat jelas menatap bulir bening itu menetes dari pelupuk matanya.

"Kyuhyun, kau baik baik saja?" Donghae jelas sangat panik. Kepanikannya berlipat-lipat ketika ia harus menghadapi kenyataan seperti ini. Sungmin yang dirawat tanpa sebab yang belum ia ketahui dan ditambah Kyuhyun yang mendadak seperti orang yang lepas dari ruhnya.

"Eomma. Dia seperti eomma ku, tapi aku tidak ingin dia seperti eomma ku" Kyuhyun meremas tangan Donghae dengan kuat membuat Donghae sedikit meringis karenanya.

"Kita masuk bersama, aku ingin melihat keadaan sahabat ku" Donghae mengajak Kyuhyun untuk masuk bersama dan melihat kondisi Sungmin.

Donghae yang masih diliputi rasa penasaran itu meringis ketika melihat selang infuse yang terpasang di tangan sahabat yang telah ia anggap hyungnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Donghae seperti orang gila yang berbicara tanpa ada yang merespon perkataannya. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya terduduk diam sembari menatap makhluk cantik di depannya yang masih setia memejamkan matanya.

Donghae merasakan getaran di saku celananya. Ia menggeram kesal ketika melihat id call yang terpampang jelas di layar ponsel pintarnya.

"Maaf sajangnim saya tidak ada di ruangan saat jam kantor" tampaknya pria itu tau kesalahannya.

"…"

"Tapi Sungmin_

"…"

"Baiklah saya akan ke sana sekarang"

Pria penyuka ikan itu menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Lagi-lagi karena pekerjaan.

"Kyuhyun-ah tolong jaga Sungmin di sini sampai dia siuman, aku mendapat panggilan mendadak dari atasan ku. sampai jumpa, aku tidak akan lama"

Setelah Donghae pergi, Kyuhyun menggeser kursinya agar lebih mendekat pada ranjang Sungmin.

Dengan reflek Kyuhyun mengelus pelan pergelengan tangan Sungmin yang terasa dingin di kulit telapak tangannya.

Namja yang lahir pada bulan februari itu menyusuri setiap inci tubuh lemah di hadapannya.

"Dia namja kan?" Kyuhyun bergumam sendiri.

"Kau tau? Eomma ku pernah bercerita tentang seorang namja yang sangat cantik, aku masih ingat sekali, semua yang diceritakan sangat mirip dengan apa yang kulihat sekarang"

'_Kurang ajar kau Cho Siwon, inikah balasan mu atas seluruh perjuangan ku dan ibu mu memebesarkan mu sampai sekarang? Berhubungan dengan orang yang jelas-jelas sama dengan mu, seorang lak-laki'_

'_Kau putusi dia atau kau lihat mayat ku di hadapan mu nanti!'_

Semua terasa seperti kembali ke masa lalunya. Ketika ayah nya membentak seseorang yang tak lain adalah kakaknya sendiri. Tanpa ada yang mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun sebenarnya masih ingat dengan jelas ketika Siwon menceritakan banyak hal tentang orang special yang datang di kehidupannya.

'_Kau tau? Dia adalah seorang pria yang sama seperti ku, dia mencintai ku dan aku juga mencintai nya. Tidak kah kau jijik dengan itu?'_

Kata-kata itu diucapkan Siwon ketika dirinya masih berumur belasan tahun. Masih terlalu dini untuk memberi pendapat tentang kisah seperti itu. Tapi pada saat ia mengetahui dampak dari rasa suka sang kakak kepada pria entah siapa namanya itu. Seketika itu pula Kyuhyun membenci kakaknya, membenci pria yang menjadi perusak dan penghancur keluarganya. Pria cantik menurut Siwon yang baik untuknya dan menjadi awal dari petaka pada keluarganya.

Dan saat itulah dia membenci siapapun pria yang berparas cantik dan manis seperti kekasih kakaknya.

'_Pria itu berparas cantik. Banyak yang mengira dirinya itu seorang gadis karena senyumnya yang menipu. Selain itu, dia juga baik hati'_

Tapi di satu sisi Kyuhyun tidak dapat membenci pria berparas cantik karena dulu ibunya sering membacakan cerita tentang seorang pria cantik. Dan semua deskripsi ibunya terlihat jelas dalam keadaan fisik Sungmin. Tidakkah ini disebut sebuah kebetulan?

"Kau dari tadi menunggu di sini?" suara lembut itu seketika membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun. Alangkah terkejutnya dia ketika Sungmin telah membuka matanya dan mengerjap lucu di hadapannya.

Hey! Tidak taukah jika Kyuhyun menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Kau bangun?"

"Mataku telah terbuka selebar ini masih kau tanya?"

Kyuhyun kembali terdiam. Memain mainkan kukunya mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugupnya yang tiba-tiba saja datang.

"Ahhh pekerjaan ku" Sungmin mendesah lemas saat mengingat pekerjaannya yang menumpuk di kantor. Sepulang dari rumah sakit ini, ia yakin pekerjaan itu akan semakin banyak.

"Kau bekerja di mana?"

"Desain grafis sebuah perusahaan" jawab Sungmin.

"Desain grafis itu apa?"

Sungmin melongo, mulutnya membentuk huruf 'o' ketika menyadari Kyuhyun tidak mengerti akan desain grafis.

"Kau itu bocah umur berapa, sampai definisi desain grafis pun tidak tau?"

Kyuhyun berfikir sejenak sambil mengetukan jari telunjuk di dahinya. "Kalau tidak salah, ahjumma bilang umurku 19 tahun. Iya…. 19 tahun"

Sungmin mencelos. Diluar dugaannya, ia berfikir dirinya sedang berhadapan dengan bocah 11 tahun tapi nyatanya usia Kyuhyun 8 tahun lebih tua dari perkiraannya. Bukan! Bukan karena tampang Kyuhyun yang terlihat muda, tapi lihat saja tingkah laku pemuda itu tak ubahnya seperti anak usia 11 tahun, dengan cara bicaranya, cara interaksinya. Apa yang terjadi pada diri Kyuhyun tidak sesuai dengan umurnya sekarang.

"Apa kau membawa makanan? Aku lapar" tanya Sungmin.

"Huh? Makanan.. makanan, makanan.. ah ya!" Kyuhyun meraba saku celananya dan kantung mantelnya. Memasukkan tangannya untuk memastikan benda yang dicarinya ada.

"Makanan.." Kyuhyun terus mencari sambil menggumam kata 'makanan'

Sungmin terus menatap ikut bergerak ketika tubuh Kyuhyun sedikit bergeser dari tempatnya.

"Cha! Ini, hanya ada roti" Kyuhyun tersenyum bangga ketika satu bungkus roti berhasil ia dapatkan.

"Tidak masalah" Sungmin langsung merebut bungkus roti itu dari tangan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi aku kan juga lapar" sungut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin seketika mengehentikan kunyahannya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun yang juga sedang menatapnya. Mendadak rasa malu ia rasakan.

Dengan ide yag muncul dari otaknya, Sungmin pun membelah roti itu menjadi dua, potongan yang lebih besar ia berikan pada Kyuhyun biar bagaimanapun juga roti itu milik Kyuhyun, jadi sudah sepantasnya yang punya mendapat bagian yang lebih banyak.

"Buka mulut mu" titah Sungmin.

"Untuk apa?"

"Katanya kau lapar"

"Tapi aku bisa menyuapi diriku sendiri"

"Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana"

Kyuhyun mendengus kasar, ia tidak mengerti akan sikap Sungmin yang sedemikian rupa padanya.

"Makanya buka mulutmu, maka roti lezat ini akan mendarat di mulutmu" lanjut Sungmin.

Karena rasa lapar yang lebih mendominasi, Kyuhyun pun pasrah membuka mulutnya dan menerima potongan kecil roti miliknya dari tangan Sungmin.

Ia sempat tidak berkedip bahkan dirinya juga tidak menutup mulutnya ketika potongan roti itu telah berada di dalam mulutnya.

"Ya! Kau lihat apa?"

"Galak sekali, aku tidak suka dibentak" Kyuhyun berteriak di depan Sungmin

'Padahal dia juga teriak' batin Sungmin menggerutu.

"Hey! Ngomong-ngomong, dokter bilang apa tentang ku? memang sih akhir akhir ini aku sering merasakan sakit dibagian sini" Sungmin menunjuk bagia bawah perut sebelah kanannya.

Kyuhyun terkesiap dan memberhentikan kunyahannya. Matanya bergerak gelisah, ia sangat tau penyakit yang diderita sungmin.

'kerusakan ginjal'

Sial! Kata-kata itu melayang laying dipikiran Kyuhyun.

"Kau ceroboh, makanya makan yang teratur dan sehat, kau tidak boleh sakit. Tidak boleh!"

Sungmin hampir saja terjungkal ketika Kyuhyun seperti berteriak di hadapannya. "Kau kenapa?"

"Kau itu ceroboh.. ceroboh.. lain kali jaga kesehatan" Kyuhyun berlari meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih tidak mengerti akan sikap Kyuhyun.

"Pasien bernama Lee Sungmin, anda boleh diizinkan pulang" ujar salah satu perawat yang datang setelah kepergian Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

~000ooo000~

.

.

.

"Dia harus sembuh.. harus sembuh.. eomma tolong aku" Kyuhyun terus berlari sambil meracau tidak jelas. Berkali kali tubuhnya menbarak pejalan kaki lainnya. Namun dirinya tidak peduli dan terus berlari menembus keramaian trotaor jalanan Seoul.

Bruk!

"Maaf, kau tidak_ Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun mendongak menatap seseorang yang menabrak dirinya. Dan seketika itu juga ia menepis kasar lengan kekar yang hendak membantunya berdiri.

"Lepas Hyung, kau menjijikan. Aku membenci mu"

"Kyu, kita pulang."

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Kau urus saja pacar menjijikan mu itu"

"Berhenti mengucapkan kata seperti itu Kyu, kami tidak semenjijikan yang kau kira!"

"Lepas hyung.. lepas!"

"Hyung akan melepas mu ketika sampai di rumah Jung ahjumma" Siwon terpaksa menyeret paksa tubuh Kyuhyun. Biarkan saja tatapan heran yang terarah kepadanya dan adik kandungnya itu.

"Aku ingin dia sembuh. Lepaskan aku, hyung. Aku ingin dia sembuh"

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun yang terus meracau dimobilnya.

"Siapa yang kau inginkan sembuh?" tanya Siwon pelan.

Lama Kyuhyun terdiam. Siwon memaklumi itu, memang sejak saat itu Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah merespon pertanyaannya karena ini semua adalah akibat kesalahannya juga, kebodohannya dan kelalaiannya.

"Orang yang sama seperti eomma"

.

.

.

* * *

**-ToBeContinued-**

* * *

Hanya ini yang bisa saya persembahkan utuk chap 3 nya TT_TT Semoga kalian suka ya…

Yang nanya masa lalu Kyuhyun udah sebagian kejawab di chap ini ^,^

Beri tanggapan untuk chap yg ini ya, saya nyadar kok ff ini banyak banget kekurangan.

Untuk typo(s) nya harap maklum aja ya tapi saya usahakan agar ff ini terlihat lebih rapi lagi.

**Thanks to:**  
**may moon 581, wullancholee, PumpkinEvil, OvaLLea, abilhikmah, Cho MeiHwa, fitriKyuMin, TiffyTiffanyLee , yolanda anggita2, gyumin4ever, Park Heeni, Lee mingma, Kim Yong Neul, melsparkyu .** ada yg belum disebutkah? kalau ada maaf ya, manusia tidak luput dari kesalahan ^^

makasi reviewnya dear *kecup satu satu* review kalian sangat sangat sangat berharga untuk penyemangat saya dalam berkarya ff lainnya dengan situas yang gak seindah dulu *plok.

Sekian dan terimakasih.

SEE YOU AT NEXT CHAP *bow


End file.
